


Finishing Stitch

by ifishouldvanish



Series: Alterations 'Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I got more than enough messages from you guys nudging this woobie loser to pop the question so, I hope y'all like marriage proposals, I mean, but better late than never I suppose~, squeaky wheel gets the grease, this is way overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldvanish/pseuds/ifishouldvanish
Summary: Epilogue to my RCIJ storyAlterations, in which Lennon proposes to Belle.





	Finishing Stitch

Lennon pat his pocket one more time when he reached the front door of the library. It was still in there, safe and sound. It wasn't anything like the ring Greg had given her, but he never felt it suited her anyway. This was smaller–much, much smaller. Three stones, the largest no more than a quarter of a karat, on a modest rose gold band.

Tucked under his arm was a book.  _ Her Handsome Hero– _ the first book she'd personally recommended to him. In one hand he gripped his cane, and in the other, a bouquet of roses.

Belle practically already lived with him and Bae, coming over for dinner and spending the night more often than not. It had been a little over a year since they moved into the little pink house with her help, and things were so much better. Bae smiled more often, and Lennon's sewing machine was getting more use than ever before.

Lennon felt like he should probably be more nervous, but he wasn't. He checked the hours on the door and peered through the window. It was past closing time, so there wouldn't be any visitors. Just Belle.

Sure, he could do this at the house one evening when she came over for dinner, but he wanted to do this at the library. The place where their story began. It was strange to think that there was ever a time in his life where Belle hadn't been in it. But in a sense, he supposed there wasn't– because those times were from a past life, a different one, and that was what he'd been thinking about when when he decided that wherever this new life took him, he wanted her to be there with him.

So it had to be the library. The place where they fell in love. Three years of stealing glances at each other, blushing whenever he asked for her help finding something. Having long discussions about the books on the monthly reading lists she curated. Staying after hours and helping her close up when he could tell she'd had a stressful day. Belle's friendship was a gift, but he never imagined that one day he'd have her companionship.

He could see her seated at the circulation desk, brows creased together with tired focus as she finished up some paperwork. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, feeling his heart grow two sizes the instant she picked her head up to receive her visitor.

Flashing a brilliant smile, she dropped her pen and stood up, rounding the corner of the desk with a skip in her step. Lennon could see the precise moment she noticed the flowers in his hand from the way she tilted her head and pressed her lips together.

“What's this?” she asked, biting back a smile.

He carefully handed her the bouquet, careful not to lose the book tucked under his arm. “For you, sweetheart.” 

Her eyes sparkled and she stopped trying to fight her smile, letting the full radiance of it come through. “Oh, Lennon… They're beautiful.” She held them up to her precious little nose and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath and relaxing her shoulders, she opened up again. “What's the occasion?”

He figured she might ask. After all, gift giving wasn't something he could afford to do often. He closed the distance between them and tucked her hair behind her ear, the bouquet rustling between them. “The occasion… is  _ us,” _ he answered simply, meeting her for a kiss.

“Oh.” Belle giggled and kissed him again. “Well, thank you.” She studied the flowers for a moment longer and smiled back up at him. “Where uh… where's Bae?” she asked, her blue eyes darting toward the front lobby to look for him.

Lennon cupped her cheek, bringing her back to him. “He's perfectly safe and sound at home.” he assured. After a beat of hesitation, he leaned into her ear. “I've ah… hired a sitter for the night...”

_ “Oh.” _ she blinked. “Are we going somewhere?”

“That's entirely up to you, sweetheart.”

She shifted on her feet and brought her free hand up to her chest to toy with the pendant she wore around her neck. “Just what are you up to, hm?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

It was difficult to plan a surprise for Belle, Lennon had to admit. She was far too observant and far too clever, with a mind that never stopped looking for the next puzzle to solve– And she could figure him out without any trouble at all.

“I ah… I've a book to return.” he said, laying it flat on the counter.

Belle knit her brows together. “You can just drop it in the bin...” she reminded him skeptically.

Lennon scoffed and glanced away for a moment, thinking how best to proceed. He cleared his throat and leaned into her ear. “I  _ could.” _ he murmured. “But… I'd rather check it back in in  _ person.” _

She pulled back and tilted her head, eyes still narrowed and lips still pursed. It was the same face she always made when she was starting to piece something together.

“You see, I've a ah... bit of a crush on the librarian.” he said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “So, any excuse…”

She smile slowly crept across her face and she set the flowers down on the circulation desk, freeing her hands so that she could drape her arms over his shoulders. “Do you, now?”

“Aye.” he grinned. “I've been smitten ever since I first came in and she gave me my library card.”

“Well….” Belle wet her lips. “What if I told you she's been mooning over a certain gentleman who comes in quite often?”

He blinked owlishly in feigned concern, betrayed by the smile that bloomed across his face at the sight of her own. “I’d be terribly jealous of him.”

“You shouldn't be…” she murmured. 

For a time, Lennon worried that their relationship wouldn't quite survive the transition from platonic to romantic. But now, the gentle teasing and flirtation felt so completely natural. Now there were so many things they could say to each other with a gentle touch, a soft kiss. New ways they could bring a smile to each other's faces. In short, he felt closer to her than ever.

He settled his hands on her waist and tugged her a little closer. “Is that right?”

“Mhmm…” Belle let her hands slide down to his chest and reached up on her toes to give him a kiss. Closing his eyes, Lennon gave a surprised little hum and kissed her back. She kissed him again, and he started gently nipping at her lips. Belle didn’t hesitate to open up for him, running her hands back up his chest, around his neck, and through his hair. Her thumbs rubbed at the area behind his ears and she let out a little laugh at the shiver it sent through him. It was a quirk she'd discovered some months ago, and been delighting in ever since.

Belle wasn’t without her own quirks, though. Lennon brought his hand down to the hem of her shirt, tucking his fingers underneath and dragging them up her side. She shuddered as he reached her shoulder blade, drawing a sharp gasp that just as quickly turned into a deep moan. She deepened the kiss and started waddling backwards, luring him with her as she backed herself against the circulation desk. Now it was Lennon’s turn to laugh, and the two of them couldn’t help softening the kiss as they smiled against each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” she whispered, pulling back just enough to wipe a bit of saliva from the corner of her mouth before pressing her lips to his again.

He permit himself to get lost in her until it was time to catch his breath. “And I... love  _ you.” _

Rising to her toes, Belle began shimmying herself on top of the desk. She clutched at his hair and pulled him in for another kiss, slipping her tongue between his lips and slinging a leg around his hip. It was rare that they had the privilege of being spontaneous with their intimacy like this– always having to plan romance around Bae's schedule. In a moment like this, was easy to get carried away. He brought his hand to her thigh, gliding it up her skirt.

“Mm, yes...” she sighed. “Lennon,  _ please.” _

He let out a little scoff. “Right here?”

“Don't care.” she said breathily. “It's all I've been thinking about since were interrupted last time. _ ...And _ the time before that.”

Lennon scoffed. “You know, you still have a perfectly good bed upstairs…”

Belle pulled back. “What's the matter? Afraid of a little adventure?” she asked, wiggling her brows.

“Is that what this is?”

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

Lennon smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead. “Every day with you is an adventure.”

She nibbled her lip and reached for his belt.

“Nah-ah-ah,” he tutted and peeled her hand away. “Not so fast, sweetheart. There's still the matter of this book that needs returning.”

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. When he didn’t budge, she let out a huff and pouted. “Alright…” she grumbled. He watched with a pleased smile as she hopped off the counter, straightening her skirt and taking her position behind the circulation desk.

While she settled in her chair and pulled up the library's management system, Lennon took a moment to discreetly tuck the ring between the pages of the book. Specifically, pages 358 and 359, the point in the story where the hero asks for his love's hand in marriage. And it was fortunate that the ring was so small, Lennon thought to himself, because were it any larger, he wouldn't be able to even  _ begin _ to close the book with it inside– Unless of course, he carved a space out of the pages for it. But Belle would never stand to have any book desecrated in such a manner, let alone this one.

“Alright.” Belle said, typing a few loud keys and looking up at him. “What have you got for me today?”

He double-checked that the ring was safely nestled inside and slid it across the counter.

“Oh. I didn't know you were rereading this…” she observed with a proud smile.

“Well, it does have a certain… personal meaning to me.”

Belle gave him a curious look and glanced down at the book again, furrowing her brows at the obvious gap between its pages. “What's–” she slid it toward her and began opening it up to the page where his question awaited her. “ _ Oh.”  _

He looked to the floor, suddenly too nervous to meet her eyes.

_ “Lennon… _ Oh Lennon, it's beautiful…”

He swallowed and waited, giving her a moment to make the connection between the ring and words on the pages. 

The silence was cut off by a gasp. “...Yes.”

He finally dared to look at her, a timid smile tugging at his lips.

“I mean  _ yes!”  _ Belle shook her head and laughed. “Oh my God, yes!” She threw a hand over her mouth and squealed, scrambling to get out of her seat. “Lennon, yes!” She scurried around the the desk, eyes already watering and nose already sniffling. He raised his brows and tilted his head to ask if she was certain, and she nodded, reaching her arms out toward him.

He pulled her tightly against him, and Belle tried her best to give him another kiss while she began to laugh and cry all at once. She tucked her face in his shoulder and Lennon stroking her hair, swaying them from side to side until she calmed down. After a moment, she untangled herself from him, wiping her cheeks and snivelling.

Lennon was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Through her tears, Belle managed to shoot him a scolding look for having the nerve to laugh at the mess she’d become. He reached across the desk to take the ring, and she nodded at him as he began awkwardly settling on one knee with the aid of his cane.

“Belle.” he began.

She sniffled loudly and started up again, turning away to wipe more tears from her face.

“Sweetheart,” he chuckled, reaching out and taking her hand.

She shook her head and looked at him again, fanning herself and laughing though her joyous tears. “I’m sorry! I’m just–” she cut herself off and took a deep breath, nodding for him to continue.

“Belle,” he started again, trying not to laugh at how ridiculously cute she looked. If he waited for her to settle down though, he'd be on his knee until morning. “Belle, when you first met me, so much of my life was cloaked in darkness.” he said softly. “I was alone, and I was afraid. But then– Then you shared something with me. The beautiful gift of your friendship.”

She sniveled again– and by now her sinuses were loose, making the sound so loud and wet with mucus, he couldn't help being endeared by it. “You were my best friend!” she choked out, wiping her nose with the back of her arm.

“Aye.” Lennon squeezed her hand and smiled. “And you were mine. You lit a candle and brought light into my life, Belle. And no matter how dark and bleak the night became, well… that one little flame of your love and your friendship was always there. When I’d run out of hope, run out of strength– you selflessly gave me yours. Bae and I… well, we’re happy now. Happier than I ever imagined we could be. And it’s because of you.”

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.

“I know. I know what you’re gonnae say,” he chuckled, and she rolled her eyes. “I had it in me all along?”

She nodded and sniffled again, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. “You  _ did!” _

“Well, that may be the case,” he laughed, “but I’d not have  _ found  _ it, without you.”

Through her tears, she managed an indignant little huff. “Okay.”

A little chuckle escaped him, and he wet his lips. “Belle. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lennon took a deep breath. “I… I don’t know what the future holds, you know? And that used to scare me, but– Belle, whenever I’m with you, I can’t help but feel hopeful. I can believe. I  _ know–  _ that no matter that the future brings, you and me… we can overcome anything together.”

She squeezed his hand tightly. “Me too.”

“Belle…” he gave her one last smile and readied the ring. “Would you wear this ring? Will you marry me?”

She took a slow, trembling breath and nodded. “I will. Oh Lennon, I will.”

He smiled up at her for a moment and began parting her fingers so he could put the ring on, but then he hesitated. “...Are you sure?” 

She shot him an exasperated look, and the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk, happy to see her good humor still intact. “It’s forever, sweetheart.”

“I’m going to put it on myself in a minute,” she warned, giggling despite herself.

“Understood.” he chuckled and slid the band up her finger. He slowly brushed his thumb over it a few times, smiling up at her, and she started impatiently gesturing for him to get up.

Lennon took his time, enjoying the bit of frustration that wrought Belle's features the longer she had to wait to give him a hug. She nearly knocked him back when she did, burying her face in his chest. Stroking her hair, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head– and as she relaxed against him, he pulled back and lifted her chin so he could give her another on the lips.

Her bottom lip quivered and she tucked her face away again, like a turtle hiding in its shell.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he whispered.

She sniffled and gasped, poking her head back out. “I'm just… I'm so happy.”

He huffed out a little laugh. “That's good.”

Belle shot him another defeated look and sighed. “It's just… Last time, I–” she cut herself off and shook her head. “It didn't… didn't feel like  _ this, _ you know?”

He smiled down at her and nodded. “I do.”

Her chin wobbled with the next impending wave of tears and she buried her face in his neck again.

“I do,” he said again, holding her close and starting to gently sway them from side to side again.

“I  _ love _ you!” Belle cried into his shoulder, and Lennon didn't miss the emphasis she had put on the word. She felt a love she'd almost sentenced herself to live without. She'd displayed no joy when she told him about her engagement to Greg, nor had he felt anywhere near as much when Milah had agreed to marry him. But  _ this– _ this outpouring of love and excitement was what it was supposed to feel like. They'd each gotten a second chance at happiness and a family, and how lucky was it, that they found it with each other?

“I know. I know, sweetheart.” he hushed. “And I love you too. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to cover more in this epilogue, but I also really wanted to get this up before I start on RSS, so... I may write more one-shots for this 'verse next year :x


End file.
